Shine
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: Nakimi has always wanted to be a pop star , with the help of her friend Rinji and the harsh critique from a stranger will she be able to accomplish it all and meet her Idol Ryuichi Sakuma in the process ? or will she crash and burn from stress? RyuichiXOC
1. Track 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything from Gravitation

but i do own anything thats not from Gravitation unless otherwise

so i pretty much own Nakimi Rinji Jeya Kitsune mmm and anyone else

* * *

"_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide _

_(Deguchi mo naku) (Kuzure ochiru)_

_Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

_Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

_(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)"_

* * *

**tick, tock, tick tock**

"And class today we will be reading about the Edo period please turn to page 89 in your text books"

"_Lost my heart koyoi kagiri  
Slow in you boku na kagiri  
Just complex OMAE dake wa  
SUBETE shitte itakute"_

"ISHIKAWA!! ISHIKAWA!! Ishikawa ……. Are you dead? o.O" asked a curious girl by the name of Lilly

"What the frig to you want, gawd F--k off" replied a what seemed to be grumpy girl by the name of Nakimi

"I tried calling you a billion gazillion times, I called you Naruto and Shu And Naki and Nakimi and then I called you Ryu and then-" Lilly manged to say before she was cut off by Nakimi

"Leave me alone Lilly, your just too hyper Rinji's right you are stupid" replied Nakimi

"Ah…. So mean …" it was Lilly's turn to speak

"Go suck a d--k" insultingly Nakimi Replied

"Make me" jester ed Lilly

"I would if you could afford one" replied Nakimi

"DRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!" hoarded the class who was now quite aware of the two's squabbling

"Ishikawa, Yee if you intend on speaking in such an inappropriate variety of language I have no choice but to send you to the principal." the teacher who was seemingly eavesdropping had budded in

"Well at least I can afford to go there…. Unlike some people beside me." Hinted Nakimi

"DRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY" hoarded the class again

"Well what is your comeback huh Lilly?" asked a curious girl named Jeya

"She can't afford no comebacks, gotta pay people a ton just to learn sum English that she so broke" insulted Nakimi

"DRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY" hoarded the class for yet a third time

"Naki what's wrong with you aren't you and Lilly good friend?" asked Kitsune

"I'm in a bad mood and, Lilly's "being Gay" is just making it worse." Replied Nakimi

"She can do that sometimes" said Rinji

**Ring Ring**

"Well then class sadly... schools over so like get the f--k out bitches!!" said teacher-san who was now lighting a cigarette

"YAY!!" is what everyone blasted out as they shoved each other to get through the door

* * *

"Yo so …. Whose house we going to mine, Kitsune's, Rinji's?" asked Nakimi

"How about mine?" asked Lilly

"I don't want no Gay vibes of yours, especially when I'm in a bad mood, maybe when I'm felling gay I'll join you in your hyper streak which would most likely be never." Said Nakimi

"Naki its Dai isn't it?" asked Rinji

"Yea, I'm Dai, Naruto slept in "replied Nakimi with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"You and your so called Bipolar disorder, don't you think your taking this a bit too far?" asked Rinji

"Ehhh…. SHINY SHINY NO DA!! you're so UN SHINY Rinji!!" replied Nakimi with a change of personality

"Yea that's the Naki I know." Said Rinji

"Shiny Shiny No Da, Pika Pika na no da!!" agreed Nakimi with her trade mark phrase

"So Naki you wanna come by my house to go over Jounetsu Ballad?" asked Rinji

" Shiny Shiny… sure No da!!" replied Nakimi

"Jounetsu ballad? What are you in a band you didn't tell me about?" asked Kitsune in disbelief

"It's a secret" Rinji reply

"A Shiny Shiny Secret no da!!" added Nakimi

* * *

_"kawasu ano ko ni ukatsuna yuuki de..  
kareshi no Copy ni jijou wo setsumei shitai!!  
odoru GET NIGHT! mitsuketa koi  
kore koso are desho kakeru desho  
kimete no fueiku wo kasanetara  
jounetsu BALLAD wo.. _

_atsui GATS NIGHT! kiwadoi koi  
tsuyoki to usoki wo kakeru desho  
keiken ga nakya nai demo tsuretara  
joudeki! koi wa nijou!!"_

"perfect" complimented Rinji

"eh….. ya think so?" asked Nakimi

" yup just needs a bit more practise, but other than that the vocals are just fine" said Rinji

"Kay…. So what you think bout the synthesizer?"

" not bad needs tuning, same with my guitar"

"Kay… so it's a wrap?"

" yea you wanna visit the park for a bit?"

" it's after dark, won't your parents think wrong"

" yea well ….. I need to get away."

" sure why not"

* * *

" night air…. I love it"

"odoru GET NIGHT! mitsuketa koi  
kore koso are desho kakeru desho  
kimete no fueiku wo kasanetara  
joudeki! koi wa nijou!!" rang out Nakimi occupied by her own thoughts

" still at it again ?"

"huh… wahh you say something… oh umm sorry I was caught up with singing… yea well I can't get this song out of my head."

"maybe some Cola would help… you want some."

"where you gonna get that?"

"I'll run by my house"

" but won't I be lonely?"

" well you can sing to Jounetsu Ballad."

"wahhhhh……"

"sigh….."

" fine then be like that"

" I will"

Rinji had left for what had seemed to be an hour but was actually 5 minutes. Meanwhile Nakimi was signing the lyrics to jounetsu Ballad while reading them off her sheet."

"odoru GET NIGHT! mitsuketa koi  
kore koso are desho kakeru desho  
kimete no fueiku wo kasanetara  
joudeki! koi wa nijou!!"

whoosh the piece of paper which Nakimi held flown out of her hand

Desperately trying to retrieve it she ran after it only to find it caught by a

Tall man with brown hair who had taken off his shades now.

" did you write this?" he asked her

"yea... i did" replied Nakimi

" the lyrics are bellow the level of a grade school student. You keep focusing on one strong sentence and not to mention, the title has nothing to do with the song. you think such a low song like this would sell ?"

"Give it up you have Zero Talent" replied the Man Who was now well on his way of leaving

"wah... he didn't have to say it that way" Nakimi thought to herself

* * *

yay done reposting mm i got a new chapter up for this so yea read that .

mmm well thats all jae ne


	2. Track 2

_Disclaimer: same as before_

* * *

"Yea and that's what happened right after you ditched me at the park yesterday" Said Nakimi

"Well it wasn't my fault, my parents caught me and-"Rinji managed to explain before changing the topic

"Well you do realize that what that mysterious guy said was true" said Rinji

"What you too now, why don't you just go and f—k him. I bet he's a real celebrity" Replied Nakimi

"Sure... why not and while we're on our honeymoon you can watch our children. How's that"

"Why not, anything for my good friend Rinji"

"Hey at least I got a guy"

"I never said I wanted one"

"Oh no, you said that cause you're not good enough for one"

"My ass"

"If only you had one"

"Why you!!"

"Hey hey guys stop fighting. We're out in public" interrupted Kitsune

"Hey Kitsu sup" Said Rinji

"Oh nothing at all. So what are you two fighting over?"

"it has to do with what happened last night where this guy came up and said I have zero talent and I should give up writing lyrics because I suck at them and Rinji agrees an-" Nakimi managed to explain before she was cut off by Kitsune

"Ok ok I get it. Do you know who this "person" is?"

"No…" replied Nakimi

"As if that's going to help. Naki you're as stupid as ever" insulted Rinji

"No I am not"

"Oh. Yes you are"

"NO I AM F—KING NOT YOU-"

"Guys, guys calm down" Kitsune managed to bud in

"This is all because of what that guy said, well guess what I'm gonna hunt him down and give him a piece of my mind. That bastard thinks he can criticize my work and leave things in turmoil. And-"Nakimi said before being cut off by Rinji

"Nice job, you have a new word for your vocabulary"

"You bi-"

"Nakimi"

"I'm sorry its ju-" Nakimi replied but was cut off when she spotted the guy or man rather that she was looking for

"I found him"

"Him where wha" is what Rinji said before she noticed that Nakimi was charging towards a male brunette

Nakimi charged towards the man. Jumped on top of him making him head for the ground. You could say she was on top of him and well they were in a wrong position but Nakimi was sitting up so it wasn't as wrong

"You think you can come up to me and criticize my work and then leave everything in chaos WHAT THE F—K IN WRONG WITH YOU-"Nakimi said but what cut off by the mysterious man

"I'm sorry miss but …. Do I know you no da?"

"HOW THE F—K COULD YOU FORGET SO EASILY IT WAS YOU THAT CAME UP TO ME YESTERDAY AND SAID MY LYRICS SUCKED AND THAT I SHOULD GIVE UP SONG WRITING AND"

"I remember now… you were that person with an angelic voice and then… I wanted to tell you that... and then everything went black and I don't remember what happened no da." Said the man "and my name is Ryuichi, Ryuichi Sakuma, nice to meet you miss-"

"Nakimi, Nakimi Ishikawa. I'm sorry for putting you under such circumstance and in public too. Please forgive me"

"No problem no da"

"Ryu-chan you left kumagoro behind an-"interrupted a woman who looked to be in her twenties, she had purple hair which she has up in a pony tail or so

"Kuma-chan… wahhhhh" the man named Ryuichi cried out and then ran toward the pink plush rabbit the woman was holding.

"Kuma-chan are you ok… wahh I'm sorry I'll buy you ice-cream is that ok? is it Kuma-chan?"

What is this guy crazy, one minute he's all serious and then….. Nakimi had thought to herself

"Ryuichi who's that girl who was just on top of you"

".. Ehhh…. Oh yea Miss. Shinny, that's Nakimi. Nakimi this is Noriko my band mate no da"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Noriko, I truly am sorry for harassing Sakuma-san like that."

"Hey Naki is everything ok" interrupted Rinji who was now impatient with waiting for Nakimi

"Yea I'm fine an-"Nakimi managed to reply before being cut of by Rinji

"You Mister you think you can fuck up Nakimi's lyrics and act all innocent you-"Rinji said to Ryuichi

"Rinji it's all right now . Ehhh Sakuma-san this is Rinji and Rinji this is Ryuichi Sakuma-san"

"Nice to meet you Miss.Shinnies friend this is Kuma-chan. He says hi"

"Miss. Shinny who?" Rinji replied

"He means Nakimi-san" said Noriko

"Oh um… nice to meet you too Ryuichi and Kuma"

"Kuma is short of Kumagoro no da" Ryuichi informed

"Ehheh ok hello Kumagoro chan"

* * *

The three Noriko Nakimi and Rinji where seated at a table while Ryuichi was under it playing hide and go seek with Kumagoro

"So you two are in a band, that so?" asked Noriko

"Yes Ms" replied Nakimi

"It's called Bad Luck. Nakimi is vocals and synthesizer where as I am guitar" added Rinji

"Bad Luck hmmm, you do know that there is a boy band already under that name" Said Noriko

"Shu-chan's in it no da."Added Ryuichi who was now in the conversation

"None the less, we can decide on a band name later. If you don't mind could you drop by NG sometime and maybe show us what you have"

"That's a great idea Noriko Yay Miss.Shinny's going to sing a shinny song no da Kuma-chan says he can't wait no da" added Ryuichi

"Eh… Sakuma-san you can just call me Nakimi" said Nakimi

"Nakimi-chan then call me Ryu-chan" said Ryuichi

"… Ehheh but you're older than me"

"Yea that's right, Tohma says I'm 31"

"31… o.O" Said Nakimi

"Na no da" agreed Ryuichi

"So what do you two say, you guys wanna audition for Tohma Seguchi or not?" asked an impatient Noriko

"what you weren't joking when you said we should drop by NG sometime?" asked Rinji in disbeleif

"yea of course i wasn't"

"... NG, you mean NG productions. WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS i get to sing with Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck n Ask and OMFG" Nakimi added with much surprise

"but Miss. Shinny i mean Nakimi-chan... we are Nittle Grasper no da" Ryuichi informed Nakimi

" oh yea thats right... and i'm talking to Ryuichi Sakuma.. wahhh..." Nakimi manged to say before fainting

"Naki... yea thats nice, Don't be like that Naki, wahhhh why did Naruto have to comeout now? Bring Dai back!!" said Rinji

"Naruto? Dai?" questioned Noriko

"oh um... eheh its a long story... a very long story"


	3. Track 3

_Disclaimer: same as before_

* * *

"Yea and that's who Dai and Naruto are" explained Rinji

"Oh yes… I see. Nakimi-chan is very much like Ryuichi don't you think?" replied Noriko

"Definitely" agreed Rinji

"Ehhh… wha where am I?" asked Nakimi who was now slightly conscious of her surroundings

"Nakimi-chan you're awake No da. Kuma-chan and I were worried you would never wake up No da" exclaimed an overly happy Ryuichi who had been holding Nakimi's hand the whole time

"Sakuma-san … ehh… you're holding my hand and-"

"Oh, so finally you're awake, so what was it fun to skip out on an opportunity like this?" interrupted Rinji

"Ahh... umm I'm sorry Rinji just umm I" Nakimi managed to reply while fidgeting index fingers (on both hands mind you)

"And what's the sudden change. Did Naruto die how about Dai did he Die too. Is this new person called Hinata...? Well?" asked Rinji

"WHAT THE F--K STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMED QUESTIONS YOU BITCH!!" Nakimi yelled out in annoyance, guess she had broken out of romance land or La land in Nakimi's case

"Yea that's better. Look Noriko here wants us to do a song and so I just wanted to know which song we should do"

"How about Jounetsu Ballad?" replied Nakimi

" You sure about that I mean ….. "

"Yay shinny shinny song no da" cried Ryuichi in excitement

"Kuma-chan can't wait no da"

" Well Set Match done." What ever that means" finalized Rinji

"Yea I guess so …. And Sakuma-san will be listening too and and" Nakimi uttered not aware of what she was saying

"Yea so what if Ryuichi's going to be here or there or whatever"

"Oh umm did I say that. It's nothing TOBI IS A GOOD BOY BELIEVE IT !! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!! There that any better Rin?"

"Dai"

"Yea it's me Dai… Miss me much?"

* * *

_kawasu ano ko ni ukatsuna yuuki de..  
kareshi no Copy ni jijou wo setsumei shitai!!  
odoru GET NIGHT! mitsuketa koi  
kore koso are desho kakeru desho  
kimete no fueiku wo kasanetara  
jounetsu BALLAD wo.. _

_atsui GATS NIGHT! kiwadoi koi  
tsuyoki to usoki wo kakeru desho  
keiken ga nakya nai demo tsuretara  
joudeki! koi wa nijou!!_

"Excellent excellent, so is this the band you were talking about earlier Noriko?" asked Tohma who had been secretly listening to the song

"Umm Tohma … you sure you ok. You seem a bit too happy ?" asked Noriko

"Shine Tohma Shine no da" added Ryuichi

"Tohma Seguchi … ahh um… I'm sorry Sir we or rather I didn't think we were worthy enough to have you listen to our song." Nakimi said now with a change of personality

:oh no … it's nothing I was bound to hear it anyway. One way or another." Replied Tohma

" Nakimi-chan …. That was Shinny No da"

"Kumagoro loved it"

"Oh… I know… How about I sing a song to show how much Kuma-chan and I loved your song Nakimi-chan? …. No da" Said Ryuichi

"… really you singing Sakuma-san I ah… umm… ehhh….." Replied Nakimi

"She means sure why not" said Rinji

" Well I wouldn't mind racking up a synthesizer again how bout you Tohma?" Said Noriko

" Sure, it would be a nice break from work" agreed Tohma

"Yay Kuma-chan wants us to sing Sleepless Beauty No da" Said Ryuichi

"You ready for it Ryuichi?" asked Noriko

"Na No Da" reassured Ryuichi

"You sure" asked Noriko for a second time

Closing his eyes and now opening them

Ryuichi replied "Yes I'm ready Noriko"

Nakimi noticing a change in Ryuichi's' nature wondered if Rinji noticed it too

"Hey Rinji …. Haven't you noticed Ryuichi … I mean Sakuma-san is a different person now"

"Your point?"

"He's a bit … sexy"

" Some how I knew you would say that"

"But it's true, he is … umm that word"

"You guys ready for it" asked Noriko

"Well I know Naki can't wait, isn't that right Naki? She even says Ryuichi is a bit sex-" Rinji managed to blurt out before Nakimi punched her in the face sending her flying off into a wall

"Yes please continue Nittle Grasper" replied Nakimi acting as if nothing happened while everyone except Ryuichi was glaring at her, well Noriko was. Tohma was too busy fake smiling and Ryuichi was well I don't know he was doing something ok.

"Heh Naki what a nice time to let Dai out again" said Rinji

"Oh you think so… hush now Ryuichi-kun is going to sing and I surely would not want to miss that. Now would I?" Replied Nakimi

"No I guess you wouldn't" Said Rinji

* * *

_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide _

_(Deguchi mo naku) (Kuzure ochiru)_

_Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

_Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

_(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

"Wonderful…. I umm" Nakimi said

"By that Nakimi means if you really want to know what I think then I guess I should really tell you" decoded Rinji

"Yes I would say that … but I umm …. Never mind… just" said Nakimi

"By that she wanted to say something but couldn't and that it was great and so great she doesn't think she could describe it in words" Explained Rinji

"Yea I think I can speak for myself mind you Rinji" " Seguchi-san Ukai-san you were magnificent on synthesizer and-" Complimented Nakimi before being cut of by Noriko

"And how would you happen to know my last name?" asked Noriko in suspicion

"Oh that, light research" now where was I " Said Nakimi

"Yes umm Ryuichi you were …. Like an angel I-I thought I umm…" Stuttered Nakimi

" Oh, so you think that Nakimi. Isn't there more you wanted to say" Replied Ryuichi who was now holding into Nakimi's shoulders

" Sakuma-san .." was all Nakimi could say before Dai took ther better of her making her embrace Ryuichi in a kiss

"… I- I'm sorry" Is all that Nakimi said before running out the door leaving a surprised (well not so surprised because he was sort of expecting it) Ryuichi behind

"Naki wait… I'm sorry this… is just unlike Nakimi" Said Rinji

"Its ok I understand. You should get her back before Tohma here decides to change his mind" replied a smiling Ryuichi

"Ryuichi had a point. Tohma's like that sometimes" assured Noriko

"I heard that" said Tohma

"Good you were supposed to. Now Rinji get going Nakimi couldn't have gotten far" said Noriko

"Yes sorry" replied Rinji before running after her Friend

* * *

Rinji who had been chasing Nakimi had met up with a now seemingly frustrated Nakimi

"Hey Naki.. You ok"

"Yea I'm fine… I think"

"What do you mean you think"

"Just confused is all"

"Confuzzeled?"

"Yea I feel stupid"

"Smack me n the head so I can change into Dai"

"I like you better this way"

"Yea but … I don't" replied Nakimi with a sheepish grin

" You wanna head back now?"

"I would but… I can't face Ryuichi. Not with what I've done. And in front of his band mates like that. I bet he hates me"

"No he seemed very pleased that you did… Almost like he was expecting it"

"… what really"

"No.. He hates you"

"Wahh……."

"That never gets old does it?"

"Nope"

"So what you say.. Let's get going they're probably waiting for us"

"Sure let's go AND BE SHINNY PEOPLES!!"

"That's the Naki I know"


	4. Track 4

_Disclaimer: same as before yay _

* * *

"Yes where was I? Hmmm… oh yes despite the current series of events. NG productions has approved of your band. You start working tomorrow" Said Tohma

"… what really… your not joking?" asked a doubtful Rinji

"What does he look like he's joking?" Asked Noriko in annoyance

"No... But I'm just making sure" assured Rinji

"Unfortunately we've run into a bit of a conflict involving the bands name. If you can come up with a new name by tomorrow then everything's set." Informed Tohma

"OMFG HELLZ YA!! Naki you getting all of this?" asked Rinji

But to Rinji's avail her friend did not reply

"Naki? OMG Ryuichi Sakuma is right behind you and he's going to do stuff" cried out Rinji

"WHAT OMFG WHERE!!" Nakimi replied

"SCHYE" Said Rinji who had been bluffing the whole time

"(Sigh) I thought so ... so then Seguchi-san we'll get back to you tomorrow" Nakimi said

"Yes please do and meanwhile we have arranged for you two to stay here at NG " informed Tohma

"And now you two are dismissed."

"Yes Seguchi-san"

"Those two... Tohma do you think they'll be able to succeed Bad Luck?"

"…."

* * *

"Hey so we're an official band now... omg omg omg Naki" Said Rinji while seemingly under a spasm

"Yes what ever you say Rinji" replied Nakimi with a slight change in personality

"Naki you alright" asked Rinji

"……."

"Naki?" asked Rinji again now too worried about her friend

"I'm sorry Rin I'm really not ok" replied Nakimi.

As if Rinji wanted to hear that

"Why what's wrong?" asked Rinji

"You see I have this bad feeling"

"What bad feeling?"

"That something is going to happen"

"Like what?" asked Rinji curious of what could be bugging her friend

The two could hear foot steps coming from behind wondering who they were from the two girls turned around

"WHEEEEE Shinny Shinny na no da!!" cried out Ryuichi while running for Nakimi, jumping onto her. Seemingly enjoy every minute of it

"Sakuma-san ... I'm very sorry about what I did before please forgive me"

"What did you do no da?" asked a questioning Ryuichi

"What you really don't remember?" asked Rinji in doubt that Ryuichi was actually telling the truth

"… Na no da?"

And so Rinji just came out and said it

"Nakimi kissed you"

"?? What you mean like this no da?? Asked a puzzled Ryuichi while doing to Nakimi the same she had done to him earlier. Making Nakimi faint.

"Naki-chan? Did you lose your shininess No da?" asked a seemingly worried Ryuichi while shaking her

"Oh she's like this" assured Rinji

"… Wahh maybe I was too rough on her no da." "Wahh Naki-chan I'm sorry no da"

"Kuma-chan its ok Nakimi-chan will live No da!!

* * *

"ehh… umm I fainted again didn't I" asked a conscious Nakimi

" yup again" agreed Rinji

"I had this dream where Ryuichi did what I did to him and and and it was so………"

"It wasn't a dream"

"Hiya Nakimi-chan no da"

"Ryuichi…." Nakimi managed to utter before fainting for another time that is until she was stopped by Rinji

"Oh no you're not. We need a new band name"

"… oh umm … that … umm …."

"What's wrong Nakimi-chan no da?"

"She means Ryuichi's here and I can't really concentrate because I l--"Rinji managed to blurt out but was cut off when Nakimi threw a text book at her

"WHAT THE HELL. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT??"

"Some where. So may we get started Miss.Rinji"

"Dai??"

"Dai?? Is that another one of Nakimi-chan's shinny friends?"

"No its what she calls herself when she goes from hyper active to normal and all this stuff " Rinji explained but stopped when she noticed Ryuichi was busy playing with Nakimi's hair

"Ryuichi... where you even listening?"

"No I wasn't no da"

"But you asked"

"Yes I did no da"

"Umm I wouldn't advise you do that"

"Do what no da?"

Playing with Nakimi's hair when she's Dai"

"Then what does Dai like. Would Dai like to go the next step no da??"

"What next step?"

"Ummm … people say it's a stick and hole and the stick goes through and its suppose to be really fun no da"

"…. Ehhh……………"

"What's wrong Rinji-san no da?"

"OMFG RAPE RAPE!!" cried Rinji

"Naki aren't you going to do anything?"

Nakimi started at Rinji with cold eyes and her skin pale yet again

"Naki??"

With a serious face Nakimi walked towards a window

Reaching for the window sill she stood up on it and by now the two Rinji and Ryuichi

Knew exactly what Nakimi was about to do

"Naki what are you doing you Ass monkey!!"

Are you stupid and in front of Ryuichi too

"I'm sure my decision would make Ryuichi very happy"

"What are you stupid? Naki are you going through Mental Retardation?"

"Call it what ever you like, but no more worries it all ends today"

"Ryuichi do something!! Nakimi won't listen to me"

"Ryuichi!!"

" Nakimi… I love you"

" Ryuichi…" whispered Nakimi

Closing her eyes she lost balance

Her body and mind shutting down on her

Luckily Ryuichi caught her in his arms

He gazed upon her as she lay elegantly in his arms

Tracing her features with his eyes

He gently kissed her as if this would be his last

Gracefully making sure not to disturb her peaceful slumber

He gracefully placed her down on her Bed

And admired every aspect of her

Was he really in love

Or could it be lust

He thought to himself

Still unsure of his feelings towards Nakimi


	5. Track 5

_disclaimer: same as always yay!_

_n i own kira so screw off _

* * *

(Tweet)(Tweet) the chirping of birds could be heard outside. Golden Rays of sun beamed in through the windows. It was Dawn. A time most people (well normal people) awoke to and got on with their daily lives. Now let's see what Nakimi is doing shall we?

"Eh… umm did I faint again?" asked a half asleep Nakimi in awe.

She had just noticed that it was bright outside. "It must have been a dream" she thought to herself remembering the series of events that happened yesterday

"Heh as if Ryuichi would actually do all of that." She thought doubtfully that is until she had noticed the extra mass in her lap. Turning to see what it was … it actually turned out to be a He . lmfao

It was Ryuichi OK gawd.

"Eh… umm Naki-chan … You're alive…. Yay Naki-chan's alive No da" cried a sleepy Ryuichi who appeared as if he had stayed up the night.

"Sakuma-san! Why are you here . " Nakimi asked him now noticing that he had probably stayed the night. But to her avail he had fallen asleep

"..Sakuma-san. WAHHH Don't sleep on me now!!"

"Sakuma-san?"

"..Ehh"

"Sweet Dreams Ryuichi" assured Nakimi who was actually Dai. Realizing what had just come out of her mouth she covered it

"That voice... it wasn't me... what was it?" Nakimi pondered to herself. That is Rinji had to break her chain of thought

"Oi, Nakimi you awake. Bout time. You fainted on us yesterday. Yosh what a bad bad thing to do"

"Your not Rinji … Rinji doesn't talk like that."

"Of course I'm not" the person replied. Getting rid of her disguise. Immediately Nakimi realized who she was.

"Kira?" Nakimi asked in disbelief.

You see Kira and Nakimi were the best of friends up until high school that is. Nakimi applied for the top School of the prefecture whereas Kira applied to a digital art school. Ever since then the two good friends had been separated. Surely Nakimi was overjoyed to see her long lost friend.

"Yup it's me... So Naki how's life at Saitec going, well I assume"

"Sure is. I just wish you had applied too but then you had to go to China for a year and, well Saitec isn't as good as it should be without you there. So how's Yon Gills are you a graphic designer o.O" Nakimi spoke as if there was no end to her words. Oh and umm if you wanted to know she was stoking Ryuichi's head idk …

"Not bad just sucks. Enough of the past. Anything new?"

"Um… well I just wanted to know… why you are here in Japan I mean"

"Rise and Shine. I'm your New Manager Yosh"

"MY NEW WHAT!!"

"Yosh don't yell so loud. Your friend there is trying to get some deserved sleep"

"Sorry... lets take this outside. So we can leave Ryuichi to rest"

"Yosh I'll meet you in the living room" and with that Kira left the two

"Sweet dreams" Nakimi whispered into Ryuichi's ear this time her being herself without Dai having to but in and say it. With that she kissed his forehead and carefully place him being extra careful not to wake him up.

* * *

"Nice Tea you gots here"

"….."

"Well aren't you going to talk Yosh?"

"Yea umm where's Rinji?"

"Oh yea. She said something about a meeting with Tohma"

"And she ditched me"

"Said she didn't want to ruin the connection between you and Ryuichi"

"Just as always … hey wai did you just call Seguchi-san by his first name"

"Yea what's wrong with that?"

"…."

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you. That old tart is a cousin of mine"

"OMFG YOU WERE FRIKEN RELATED TO NITTLE GRAPSER N YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!"

"Uh... I didn't think it was important (sweat drop)"

"OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT!! Wahhhhh"

"Naki chill, at least you know now"

"Yea that's right"

"So anything new?"

"I bought a new synthesizer it's a MM6 from Yamaha"

"Holy shiz those things are sick"

"I know . there's like over 400 different voice modes n crap"

"OMFG can I hear you play it?"

"Wtf don't you wanna play it"

"No… I'm a guitar"

"Umm ..."

"Just play it… OR ELSE"

"Wahhhhh ok ok I will"

Nakimi stretched her arms getting ready to play; she played a few warm up chords and adjusted a few things. Seems like its been a long time since she last played, or she was just showing off.

Curving her Fingers she place them gently over the white keys and began to play a familiar tune. The very one Nittle Grasper had played on stage, The Song that led them to sell over 2 million copies of their CD's in two days. It was none other than Sleepless Beauty.

Nakimi was getting closer to the main part of the song and each moment she had to keep herself back from singing. That is until a mysterious voice sang for her them very same lyrics leading to Nittle Graspers victory.

_Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

The mysterious voice had began with

_(Deguchi mo naku) (Kuzure ochiru)_

_Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

By now Nakimi was just as eager to see who the mystery singer was. But couldn't for fear that she would mess up the song so she willing continued holding back her curiosity  
_  
Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide_

But Kira was astonished to find out who the mystery singer was

_(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

The mystery voice ended with, leading to an encore on Nakimi's behalf.

From the familiarity from the mysterious voice she had to guess it was Ryuichi's

"Amazing just amazing the both of you." Complimented Kira who was obviously amazed by the talent of the two

"Sakuma-san… weeeeee you're awake" cried out Nakimi in excitement while running to embrace Ryuichi in a hug

"You could say I am…" replied Ryuichi

"Eh... Sakuma-san…. What's wrong?" asked a worried Nakimi starting to sound a bit like the hyperactive kid side of Ryuichi

"Na no da??" questioned Ryuichi, a change in his personality

"Yay Ryuichi's Shinny. Shine Ryuichi Shine" Nakimi cried starting to sound more and more like Ryuichi

" Na No Da" agreed Ryuichi

"Yosh, young people these days…"

"But you're young too"

"Yea… but I'm not mentally young"

"Na No da?"

"I agreed with Ryuichi, Na no da?"

"(Sigh) its nothing "

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Positively"

"Yea"

"Are you sure?"

"YES I'M DAMED SURE ALRIGHT" practically screamed Kira losing her cool

".. Wahhh I'm sorry"

"Don't Cry Naki-chan no da, Its Unshinny"

* * *

"Uhuh yup, yes that's right, yes mom I liked the miso. Yea I'm fine, really, I'm sure. Yes mom I'll wear fresh underwear, No mom I didn't do xxx I'm sure gawd. Yes mom. I'm sorry I'll call later I'm in an important meeting. Bye" a flustering Rinji closed up her cell phone

"I'm sorry Seguchi-san it was my mother" assured Rinji a hint of embarrassment in the tone of her voice

"Yes, Shihouin-san, we've booked Badluck for a live concert coming up in about two weeks. You'll attend I'm sure" informed Tohma, ignoring the conversation Rinji had with her mother

"HELLZ YEA. I love you Tohma... no homo"

"And even if you did, he has a wife" informed Noriko

"Yea I know" assured Rinji

"The matter that is concerning us is the name of your band, surely you don't have any suggestions?" asked Tohma

"I'm sorry, there was a lot happening yesterday and I couldn't ask Nakimi bout our name. I swear I'll ask her today" reassured Rinji

"Tough luck with that, Ever since Nakimi's been staying here Ryuichi hasn't been seen much. They're inseparable" informed Noriko

"Noriko they're just good friends" assured Tohma, He knew Ryuichi best and he'd have been able to tell if Ryuichi had been bond by love or not

"Yea but it's only been a few days, their friends already?" doubtfully asked Noriko

"Well then Seguchi-san I'll get back to you with the new name of our band and a new song." Interrupted Rinji with motives to change the topic

"Very well I do hope to see you again tomorrow. Oh yes surely you've meet my cousin, your new manager"

"Yes I have I wonder how things with Nakimi are going" wondered Rinji

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Seguchi-san Noriko-san

"Then I guess we will" added Noriko


	6. Track 6

_Disclaimer: same as before_

* * *

"Oh mi god... I can't wait to break the news to Naki" Rinji excited thought to herself

"Ooo I wonder what her reaction will be, I bet she'd have a spasm"

"We're gonna be up on stage and everyone's gonna see us" Rinji said to her self now at her apartment door she opened it unaware of what was happening inside

"This is the life-"She managed to say before she stopped her self to glare at the scene that was now before her

Nakimi and Kira were supposedly in a fight, the whole place was a disaster. Covered in chocolate syrup and some white substance which Rinji would have guessed was semen if she didn't first notice it smelt like Shampoo.

And Ryuichi… He was drawing on the walls mainly pictures of him and Nakimi singing together.

The two Nakimi and Kira now noticing a new presence turned to see that it was Rinji

"Oh eheh umm… Rinji its not what it seems" assured Nakimi while dropping the bottle of chocolate syrup she was holding

"Yea umm it was a tornado" added Kira now sheathing her gun

Ryuichi now aware that Nakimi and Kira had stopped fighting had turned to see why.

"Na no da?" he questioned

Rinji stood there speechless, sighing. Anger building up inside her as minutes passed by

"Eheh umm Rinji you ok?" asked a worried Nakimi

There was a moment of silence

"Rinji?" Nakimi asked again

Another moment of silence

That is …

"WAHG WHAT THE F-- ARE YOU PEOPLES DOING TO MY BEAUTIFUL APARTMENT!!" Rinji slurred out in anger while throwing everyone out the door and finally slamming it in front of the three.

"Yosh what's got into her?" wondered a seemingly annoyed Kira

"… Rinji was being Unshiny. UNSHINY, RINJI! YOU'RE UNSHINY!!" Nakimi managed to scream into the shut door so that Rinji could hear her

"Yea Yea what ever. I'm pissed off now come back later I have news for you" replied Rinji, her voice muffled by the door but Nakimi could hear every word she said.

"Fine then… UNSHINY RIN!!" Nakimi hollered back

"un shiny shiny shiny shiny Rin un shiny shiny shiny shiny" sang Ryuichi who was now accompanied by Nakimi

The two sang the same sentence over and over until Rinji barged through the door and kicked Nakimi down the hall, to shut her up of course.

"wahhhhh Naki-chan!!" squealed Ryuichi while running after Nakimi

"Yosh that was harsh Rin real Harsh" said Kira

"I know, but at least that puts Ryuichi and Naki closer"

"what do you mean" asked a doubtful Kira

"so you planned this from the start?"

"You could say that"

* * *

"Naki-chan... are you dead no da?" asked Ryuichi, poking Nakimi to see if she was alive or not

"Yes I'm fine Ryuichi"

"Oh yea, Ryuichi I wanted to give you something"

"NaNoDa?"

"Well, Dai wanted me to give you this" said Nakimi and with that she kissed Ryuichi cheek

" . Naki-chan your tuning into Tatsuha no da"

"… but there's more… and this is from me"

and finishing her sentence she embraced Ryuichi in a French kiss for what seemed to be an eternity. Ryuichi a bit surprised changed from his childlike personality to his normal state, enjoying every second of it. Breaking the kiss, He slowly lowered himself so that he was directly on top of Nakimi; Nakimi flushed a bright shade of red at this. Ryuichi now noticing, started to chuckle

"ehhh... S-Sakuma-san what's so funny?" asked a curious Nakimi

"oh, its nothing. Surely, this isn't the first time you've had a male on top of you, is it?"

"N-No… umm… It's..."

"Or… could you be a virgin?" mocked Ryuichi

"I am soooo Not a virgin!!"exclaimed Nakimi

"sure whatever you say Naki-chan"

"Well then this doesn't happen to be your first time on top of a female, does it Sakuma-san?"

"No, it isn't"

"Really, then why is there a bulge in your pants. Hmmmmmm?" mocked Nakimi

"it's…um…."

"Or maybe... You're a--"

"I assure you I'm not"

"Yea you probably aren't. Cuz that would be like a remake of the movie "40 year old virgin"but in your case, its "20 year old virgin"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about being a virgin or not, If you two would just hurry up and do "it"" interrupted a mysterious voice that Nakimi knew to well who it belonged to

"KIRA!! You actually care. I thought I thought-"

"No just wanted to see if you and Ryuichi were making pleasure"

"wahhhhhhh, I wasn't doing anything. Sakuma-san and I are really good friends. Who are really really really close like this" assured Nakimi while clasping her hands to show how close the two's friendship was

"isn't that right Sakuma-san?"

"… I guess"

"What do you mean you guess…?"

"Yes that is right Naki-chan no da"

"see even Ryuichi agrees"

"yea, but he hesitated"

"So Ryu-chan that's where you were Tohma and I have been trying to get a hold of you" interrupted Noriko

"Ah, Noriko-chan, Well I guess you found me"

"Yes, well, you put on quite a show there with Nakimi a second ago. That personality is really unlike you"

"Well what can I say; It's a change for the better"

"A change hmm? Well then see you three later I suppose" said Noriko

"later" Nakimi and Kira said together

"Yea, what they said" added Ryuichi

"um… Sakuma-san...-"Nakimi managed to say before she was cut off by Ryuichi

"Please Naki-chan; just call me Ryu-chan"

"a-are you sure it's ok"

"Then why else would he tell you to call him that you Retard" called a voice from down the hall, Which happened to be Rinji's

"Rinji …!! yay you're not pissed off anymore"

"Yea… whatever"

"Rinji?"

"Yea what"

"what's the news you had for me?"

"stop actin like a dopey eyed Retard and I'll tell you"

"…. Please"

"Nope"

"Fine... then be like that"

"I will"

"Ahhh... Just hit me in the head with a textbook already, dammit" yelled Nakimi who had stopped acting like a child

"That's better"

"Hey Naki-chan wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" questioned Ryuichi

"Well I wanted to know if I could steal another kiss from you, But judging from the size of that bulge in your pants I'm suggesting that you wanted more" snickered Nakimi followed by hoards of laughter from Kira and Rinji, leaving Ryuichi to sit there blushing

"Well then Naki since you seem to notice every small change in that bulge. How can I be assured you're not interested in doing things with it" mocked Ryuichi

"eh... umm" stuttered a blushing Nakimi accompanied by laughter from Kira and Rinji once again

" Gawd, you two make a nice couple, Sometimes I wish me n Shiro where like that" Complemented Rinji

"Yea, Nothing good's happenin between me n Kyo" added Kira

"WAHHH WE'RE JUST FRIENDS I TELL YOU, F-R-I-E-N-D-S FRIENDS!!" Cried Nakimi

"And besides, Sakuma-san probably already has someone" muttered Nakimi, making sure no one heard her. But unfortunately Ryuichi did. Although part of what Nakimi said was true, That someone was who she wasn't expecting it to be. Or was she?

"Sure What ever you say" chorused Rinji and Kira

"Now, we better head back to my suite before my neighbors start to think we're crazy" said Rinji

"Aww, Rinji you mean it" asked Nakimi

"Yea, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know… Umm maybe because I messed it up"

"Aw that doesn't matter anymore"

* * *

The four where now in Rinji's suite. Nakimi and Ryuichi where seated in the love seat (Rinji and Kira insisted they both sit there) Where as Kira and Rinji shared one with three seats. Judging by the pure shine of the room, It looked as if Rinji had worked hard cleaning, because there weren't any spots left and all in that short amount of time. Nakimi was truly amazed at how Rinji was a fast worker, but she was a bit used to it by now.

"Umm Rinji?" questioned Nakimi hoping her friend wasn't in a pissy mood

"Yea what is it?" replied Rinji

"What's the big news you had for me?"

"Oh yea that, Earlier today I had a meeting with Tohma and Noriko and..." informed Rinji hesitating a bit to finish her sentence thinking it would build up curiosity in Nakimi.

"And…"

"And Tohma said that we had a concert in two weeks"

"…….." Nakimi was speechless; it was just too good to be true. Tohma had only listened to one of their songs, and already that had a concert. It was just too easy. There's got to be some flaw something not right. Nakimi thought to herself

"Yay Kuma-chan says he can't wait no da" commented Ryuichi in excitement

"What concert? Tohma didn't tell me about any concert. And I'm the manager" stated Kira

"Maybe Tohma hates having you as a cousin"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there something wrong with this, don't you agree too Naki?" asked Kira

"Well it's kinda hard to believe, I mean so suddenly…Why don't we just go and ask Tohma"

"Then I guess we will" Stated Kira who was just as furious and confused as Nakimi was

Well so much for the visions of Nakimi having a spasm Rinji had dreamt about

And so much for the reaction from Nakimi that Rinji was expecting

Normally Nakimi wouldn't have thought it through like this

There was defiantly something wrong with her

And now Rinji knew too well

Nakimi obviously had to be in Love

For her to have a big change like this

Oh But this was nothing

Surely there are more changes in store.


	7. Track 7

_disclaimer: same as before_

"Tohma!!" cried out a furious Rinji. Kira Nakimi and Ryuichi forming a line behind her as she stomped into Tohma's office

"Ah yes Shihouin-san how may I help you?"

"about the concert, Tohma"

"Ah yes the concert, I guess I didn't tell you two… Ishikawa-san Kira-san, Bad Luck had a concert in two weeks; I do hope you are ready" informed Tohma

"Of course we are! Cuz we're #PING# BADLUCK!!" cried Nakimi in a heroic stance

"YAY SHINY SHINY BADLUCK!!" added Ryuichi accompanying Nakimi

"Very well, you may use studio three to practice, you do have a song?" questioned Tohma with an edge to his voice

"Um…… maybe…." Trailed Nakimi slouching a bit at her failure

"She means no" assured Rinji

"Ooo that's ok, Kuma-chan will help Nakimi-chan to write lyrics… how's that Nakimi-chan?" comforted Ryuichi

"…… Ryuichi ……. Wahhhhhhhhhh I FRIKEN LUV YOU!!" cried Nakimi while jumping onto Ryuichi into a glomp

"… Tohma's office is rated E for everyone you two might want to go someplace rated R" stated Kira

"Rated R? Is that yummy?" questioned Ryuichi "mmm if Ryuichi says so then it must be yummy" added Nakimi playing along accompanied by the glares of Rinji and Kira

"Kuma-chan says Rated R is this" motioned Ryuichi while straightening Nakimi out and placing himself on top of her at which Nakimi turned 16 shades of pink and red seeing this Rinji almost gagged and Kira snickered at Nakimi

"Mmmm Sakuma-san maybe we should get started?" suggested Nakimi, which was actually Dai

"Yay writing songs with Nakimi-chan n Rinji-chan n Kira-chan n Kumagoro-chan, and me all shining" sang Ryuichi as the four made their way to the studio they were assigned at

* * *

The four having spent 2 hours in the studio still could write lyrics to the song they were just about to give up until…..

"I've got it!" declared Nakimi while pounding her fist in her hand

"Pika?" questioned Ryuichi

"Really? Is it one of those crappy love songs?" asked Rinji

"Well… mmm maybe" hinted Nakimi

"Hey it's better than nothing" complimented Kira who would just go with anything Naki came up with about now

Sighing Rinji decided she should give her friend a chance "fine, how it goes?"

"You really wanna know?" questioned Nakimi a bit surprised

"YES NOW FRIKEN START!!"

"Rinji san you're unshiny" stated Ryuichi

"I'M PMSING DAMMIT wai,… why do you have to know?"

"Cuz, he's Ryuichi Sakuma" stated Nakimi

"Yea umm …. Guys I think we should let Naki tell us the lyrics so far" budded Kira

"Yay!!" complimented Ryuichi

"Well…. Here they are" and with that Nakimi started to sing the lyrics to her song in a slow soft melody.

_Blind game again quite a worn-out crumpled doll  
Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights_

_Amid the rustling wind, the light around me  
Makes a sound that slips through my memory. there's a temptation i certainly hadn't expected would be so incomprehensible:  
Your pace, with your heart thrown into turmoil. the night where nothing can be held back has passed for us.  
Its yet-unseen conclusion is still an illusion._

_Don't let me down you're always just flirting.  
Cry for the sun i can't see anything at all.  
Who is it that's screaming inside me?_

_Blind game again quite an indecisive doll  
If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then -- let's fling it away.  
Drastic game a game quite a worn-out, crumpled doll  
Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights_

_These flowing tears have stained me with rampant lies and let my dreams escape.  
Ash-gray passion dances in the sky._

_Don't let me down i'm sure you won't notice  
Cry for the sun i want to be broken with you  
Let's stop time in the instant when we burn everything..._

_Blind game again a misty-eyed doll  
The night when those meaningless tears flowed has passed for us.  
Drastic game a game a doll that only sighs  
Shatter the nights that never change, no matter where_

_Blind game again quite an indecisive doll  
If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then -- let's fling it away.  
Drastic game a game quite a worn-out, crumpled doll  
Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights_

"Yay Shiny!!" Ryuichi critiqued

"Mmm I like it how bout you Rin?" asked Kira

Rinji was held back, why? Well she was amazed at how much feeling the song had. She was hit by umm ………………. Something ok something oh yea amazement

"Mmm yea that was cool… how bout the Japanese lyrics?" questioned Rinji

"Ooo I got them wanna hear?" said Nakimi

"No it's alright" Rinji stated

"Well……… didn't Tohma say you guys needed a band name change a few chapters ago?" questioned Kira

"…… oh yea………meh I guess he doesn't care..." remembered Nakimi

"Tohma's going to be mad no da ." stated Ryuichi

"Well … even if he is mad, he's still un shinny" pouted Nakimi

"YEA TRIKS YEA!!" hollered Rinji

"WHAT THE FUK!!" questioned Kira

" I wanted your attention" she stated

"Rinji, pikaw!! "Snickered Nakimi accompanied by a laughing Rinji

"Ooo you sound like a dieing crow"

"Meow!" she exclaimed

"Mrs. Thershan" mocked Rinji

"SHUT THE FUK UP!!"

"YOU GUYS FUK YOU!! Yea Tohma says we can keep the name" informed Kira

"Yay!! Ummm Sakuma-san? "Called out Nakimi to Ryuichi who was occupied with drawing all over the walls while singing "pika pika pika uta uta uta pika pika pika uta uta na no da"

"Ni? "He questioned

"… Can I hug you?" asked Nakimi maybe a bit pedophilic

"……………………………………"

"please?" she pleaded

" …. Why Nakimi-chan?"

"Because… you look so friken cute… 0.0 umm …. I feel like a guy now"

"Why no da?"

"Cuz…. It's usually guys who go up to a girl and say she's cute …. Dai's being a meanie weenie"

"Dai no da?"

"Pika!! "

"k… well were done…" interrupted Rinji

"Yea so… "Said Kira

"Umm … end of chapter seven?" questioned Rinji

"YAY!!" screeched Nakimi and Ryuichi

_latest chapter and this reposting is done so yay _

_mm yea the mrs.Thershan n the meowing thing is an inside joke_

_ask heaven will burn if your curious ._

_well thats all my lovely fans (a hoard of crikets)_

_see u next chappie_


End file.
